leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Raleigh
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Raleigh |jname=ラケル |tmname=Racel |image=Raleigh M19.png |size=200px |caption=Raleigh |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Blond |gender=Male |hometown=Azoth Kingdom |relatives=Kimia (sister), unnamed father, unnamed Azoth princess (ancestor), Nikola (ancestor) |region=Kalos |anime=yes |epnum=M19 |epname=Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel |enva=Laurie Hymes |java=Shōko Nakagawa }} Raleigh (Japanese: ラケル Racel) is a major character who appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. He is the prince of the Azoth Kingdom, Kimia's brother, and a descendant of 's creator Nikola. History Ever since he was a boy, Raleigh always adored his ancestor Nikola and on many occassions he would spend the entire day in his room reading texts and performing experiments. As a result, Raleigh became close to Alva, an Azoth Kingdom councillor and arcane science researcher. Due to this, Raleigh came to trust Alva completely and believed that obtaining was for the good of the kingdom, not realizing his mentor's ulterior motives. He is first seen in the movie meeting Magearna and introducing himself as the prince of the Azoth Kingdom, with the hopes that Magearna's secrets can help their kingdom flourish as his inventor ancestor Nikola had envisioned. He soon after meets Ash and Volcanion, the latter of whom was trying to protect Magearna from humans, believing them all to be evil. Later, when Alva successfully captures Magearna, Raleigh tries to assure his sister, Princess Kimia, as well as Ash and his friends that they're acting for the good of Azoth and expresses his excitement that his and Alva's plans can succeed. However, Alva quickly betrays Raleigh and has use on Magearna. He opens the hatch on Magearna's chest, revealing its , which he tries to remove. Raleigh tries to stop him, knowing that Magearna will "die" without its Soul-Heart, but Levi holds him and forces him to watch as Alva removes the Soul-Heart. Raleigh can only watch in horror as his traitorous mentor callously discard Magearna's body and before having his Mega-Evolved Pokémon attack all the people and Pokémon on Nebel Plateau, including Raleigh's sister Princess Kimia. Alva tells the horrified prince that he will now be able to seize control of the Azoth Kingdom with Raleigh as his puppet ruler, before having his Gengar put Raleigh to sleep using . After Alva's plans are foiled, Raleigh wakes up and rejoins his sister. However, he finds that Alva has locked Azoth's flying fortress in a collision course with Nebel Plateau, and is unable to override the controls to stop the crash. He then works with everyone to make a plan to destroy the fortress from the inside, and apologizes to Ash for his foolishness in trusting Alva. Ash then suggests that Raleigh expand his world view by going on his own Pokémon journey. He then escapes the fortress along with the others before Volcanion destroys it, and happily reunites with it on Nebel Plateau afterwards. At the end of the movie, Raleigh, acting under Ash's advice, goes out on a Pokémon journey of his own with his . Character Raleigh is an intelligent young boy with a large interest in arcane science and his ancestor Nikola. As a result, he believes that knowing the past, including Magearna, is the way to the future. While a kind and well-meaning person, Raleigh is shown to be quite naïve towards the present ways of the world, mainly due to his fixation on the past and spending so much time in his lab inventing and reading about his kingdom's history. It was this trait that allowed Alva to manipulate the young prince by tutoring him in both arcane science and the history of the Azoth Kingdom, while at the same time brainwashing him and gaining his complete trust over the years, all to fuel his own plans of taking over the kingdom with Raleigh as his puppet ruler. After Alva shows his true colors by taking Magearna's Soul-Heart, disposing of its body, and seemingly killing Raleigh's sister Kimia, Ash and his friends, and all of the Pokémon on Nebel Plateau in a mass Hyber Beam assault, Raleigh is horrified at his mentor's betrayal and, after awakening from being put to sleep by Alva's Gengar, works to atone for his mistakes by helping rescue Nebel Plateau from Alva's last-ditch attempt to destroy all of his enemies after his original plans are foiled. During this time, he apologizes to Ash for his foolishness in believing everything Alva had told him and acknowledges his naïveté resulted from him keeping himself secluded in his room and focusing on the past so much. Ash then suggests that Raleigh go out on his own Pokémon journey in order to expand his world view and learn more than just past history. By the end of the film, Raleigh has decided to take Ash's advice and leaves the Azoth Kingdom with his Slurpuff at his side, determined to become a more experienced and well-rounded person. Pokémon This listing is of Raleigh's known in the : is Raleigh's main Pokémon. He first had Slurpuff as a when he was a boy. Sometime later, Swirlix evolved into Slurpuff. Raleigh then decided to take Slurpuff out on his own Pokémon journey. None of Slurpuff's moves are known.}} Artwork Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja= Shōko Nakagawa |en=Laurie Hymes |da=Frederik Rose |fi=Katja Sirkiä |it=Lorenzo Scattorin |pl=Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk |ru=Лина Иванова Lina Ivanova |ko=문남숙 Moon Namsuk |es_eu=Roberto Rodríguez |es_la=José Luis Piedra |th=คนธนันท์ วัฒนชาติวงศ์ Kontanun Watanachatwong }} Trivia * CITV closed captions incorrectly refer to Raleigh as Rali. Names Category:Royalty es:Raleigh it:Ranieri ja:ラケル zh:拉凱爾